All Star in Wonderland
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: Ada gambar panggung di sana. Ada foto Sakuraba yang sedang nyengir—terlihat jelas itu adalah editan atau bahkan tempelan di panggung itu. Ada tulisan "Ayo ikuti pergelaran kota Deimon!" juga. / Fict tentang kehebohan All star kembali! / No Pairing but modus everywhere, silakan dinikmati! Mind to RnR?


"Bisa main alat musik? Gitar?"

"Ti-tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Piano?"

"Tidak juga, Yang Mulia."

"Fuh ... penggal—"

"Mukya tunggu! Kalau pianika bisa!"

"Mati sana."

.

.

.

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Art by ****Yusuke Murata **** & Story by**** Riichiro Inagaki**

**Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll**

**{Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini}**

**Warn: misstypos, OOC, no pairing dan bertebaran hints, modus everywhere**

**Just for fun!**

.

.

.

"Bukan itu dialognya!" Mamori membentak dengan wajah seram. Dihempaskannya kertas tebal berbentuk corong yang tadi ia pegang di tangan kanannya kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Masa itu aja nggak hapal? Kelas berapa kamu sekarang, hah?!" ditunjuk-tunjuknya seorang aktor yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Sementara itu, Sang Aktor yang ditunjuk malah menatapnya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Te-tenang Kak Mamori—"

"Mana bisa tenang!" Mamori menghempaskan badannya duduk kembali ke kursinya yang berwarna hitam dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sena, air!"

Sena—Si Kaki Emas itu lari tergesa-gesa mengambilkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja yang berada di dekat sana dan memberikannya segera ke tangan Mamori.

"Payah kalian semua!" caci Mamori setelah menyuruput jus jeruknya. Ada semburan beberapa tetes jus—atau mungkin itu air ludahnya ketika ia berbicara. "Kalau begini mana bisa kita menang?!"

"Ta-tapi Kak Mamori, menang bukanlah segalanya..." Suzuna menyela perkataan Mamori dengan pelan. Takut kena semprot "hujan lokal"-nya Mamori.

"Mana ada artinya kalau enggak menang!" jus beserta air liur itu keluar kembali dan mendarat indah tepat di wajah Suzuna. Suzuna hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang uhm, datar. Akhirnya ujung-ujungnya dia kena semprot juga.

"Lanjutkan latihannya!"

"Siap, Bos!"

...

"Siapa sih yang milih dia jadi sutradara?" tanya Kid setengah berbisik sambil mengecat karton berbentuk pohon untuk properti drama. Kotaro, Banba, Marco dan Tetsuma yang berada di dekatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nggak tahu tuh." Kotaro _misuh-misuh_ sambil terus mengecat properti-properti tersebut. "Capek nih, ketek gue sampe basah!" ia melebarkan ketiaknya yang memang uhm, basah. Mana pakai baju _you-can-see_ lagi. Berbulu? Jangan ditanya, sudah seperti rimba.

"Iuh." Marco langsung mengambil jarak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jijik!"

Sena yang kebetulan sedang berkeliling membagikan minuman bersama Suzuna cuma sweatdrop melihat anak-anak itu. "Oh ya, kalian nggak tahu apa-apa ya." Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi semuanya langsung melingkar merapat ke Sena. Sena yang bertubuh, uhm _cebol_ langsung menjadi benda tak kasat mata.

"Jadi gini..."

* * *

.

_.All Star in Wonderland._

.

* * *

Dua hari yang lalu ...

Pagi itu seusai latihan, angggota Deimon Devil Bats seperti biasa berkumpul di _houseclub_ mereka. Ada yang sibuk otak-atik laptop, sibuk mutar-mutar kakinya nggak jelas, sibuk bikinin teh, sibuk baca komik, sibuk ngejudi, bahkan yang kehadirannya nggak disadari pun ada—walau dia nari balet lengkap dengan kostumnya pun tak akan ada yang sadar akan dirinya. Ishimaru Si Penjual Kacang Semenjak Lahir.

Monta yang duduk sambil makan pisang di meja _roulette_ Deimon membuka percakapan hangat pagi itu. "Katanya kota Deimon mau ngadain pergelaran ya?" Monta bertanya sambil membuka kulit pisangnya yang ke-10 hari ini.

"_Amaca_?" Tanya Sena dengan suara imut. Bagi yang tidak tahu arti kata "amaca" dipersilakan membuka kamus terbaru bahasa "imuthgajelasqaqa" yang dikeluarkan oleh _akoh-anak-gawl-tapi-henggak-galo_ beberapa dekade lalu.

"_Cius_." Monta mengeluarkan selebaran berwarna merah dari kantong celananya, bukan, bukan celana yang di dalam, tapi kantong celana yang di luar. Dan bagi yang juga tidak tahu apa itu "cius" saya rasa Anda harus benar-benar membeli kamus tersebut.

Sena—dan seluruh makhluk Deimon yang _kepo_, tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk melihat selebaran itu.

Ada gambar panggung di sana. Ada foto Sakuraba yang sedang nyengir—terlihat jelas itu adalah editan atau bahkan tempelan di panggung itu. Ada tulisan "Ayo ikuti pergelaran kota Deimon!" juga. Ada sejumlah uang yang tertera. Ada binar-binar di mata anak-anak Deimon ketika melihatnya jumlahnya. Ada yang menetes air liurnya karena lapar, itu sih Si Kurita.

"Hiruma kita harus ikut ini!" pinta Mamori setengah menghardik, nampan pembawa cangkir tehnya ia layang-layangkan di depan wajah Hiruma. Berani ya dia.

"Ch, kalian baru tau? Gue mah udah daftar kali." Semuanya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan _oh-you-are-a-hero-hiruma-kun_ dan Hiruma membalas dengan tatapan sinis _menurut-lo_. "Siapa bilang gue ajak lu-lu pada? Mana bisa menang kalo kerjasama bareng kalian, Idiot Sialan."

Musashi yang sedari tadi duduk dengan manis sambil menikmati kopi pahitnya menyela. "Jangan-jangan bareng anak-anak _All Star_?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja. Panas, _Man_ kalau dipegang lama-lama.

Hiruma **meringkik**. Anak-anak Deimon bergidik. Yah, Anda bayangkan saja ringkikan setan itu seperti apa. Berapa frekuensi ringkikannyanya? Bagi saja kecepatan gelombangnya dengan panjangnya. Apa? Itu rumus fisika? Emang.

Musashi hanya tersenyum. Ganteng. Ia berpikir mengapa temannya yang satu ini terlalu sesat. Ingatlah Musashi, dia itu setan, Raja Setan. "Memangnya mau tampilin apa?"

"**Drama musikal**."

* * *

.

_.All Star in Wonderland._

.

* * *

Kembali ke waktu sekarang ...

"Heh! Yang di sana kok ngobrol!" Mamori marah (lagi). Suaranya menggelegar di ruangan itu, ruangan yang "disewa" Hiruma (oh ayolah, kapan sejarahnya setan itu mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompetnya?) untuk latihan khusus mereka. Apa manajer itu tidak takut kehilangan suaranya? Atau lebih buruk lagi, urat lehernya putus? Entahlah.

Pria-pria berbadan besar dan berbau badan aroma "petualangan" itu langsung bubar meninggalkan Sena sendirian. Sena tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan dialah yang jadi tersangka utama dan akan dieksekusi oleh Mamori, walau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sana kerjakan sesuatu yang berguna!"

"SIAAAAP!"

...

"Perasaan tadi pertanyaannya Kid belum kejawab deh. Kenapa Mamori yang dipilih jadi sutradara." Komentar Kotaro sambil meneruskan mengecat properti-properti itu kembali.

"Udah, kerja aja sono. Daripada kita kena damprat lagi." Jawab Kid kalem.

* * *

.

_.All Star in Wonderland._

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, itu artinya tinggal tiga hari lagi menjelang penampilan yang-harusnya-spektakuler mereka di pergelaran kota Deimon. Tetapi walau begitu, tidak ada _progress _yang berarti dari kelompok drama musikal _All Star_ tersebut. Para pemain bahkan masih belum hafal dialog mereka masing-masing. Kecuali pada bagian kostum dan properti, persiapan mereka amat kacau.

Mamori sudah tidak datang selama dua hari. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, tapi yang pasti mereka tetap melanjutkan latihan, siapa tahu manajer itu sedang memantau mereka dari tempat lain. Yah ... siapa tahu. Dan ketika mereka bermalas-malasan, Mamori muncul dan menguliti tubuh mereka, memisahkan daging dari tulang-tulang mereka, menjualnya ke pasar gelap dan memakai hasilnya untuk ongkos menikah dengan Hiruma. Tidak, itu sepertinya itu agak tidak mungkin karena bagaimana pun manajer itu bukan Si Setan.

"Monta, kau yang paling parah. Kau bahkan belum hapal setengah dari dialognya." Sakuraba—sebagai orang yang memiliki pengalaman di dunia hiburan mengambil alih kendali sutradara, memberikan pengarahan terhadap Monta yang yah, sama-sama kita tahu kapasitas otaknya lebih kurang sama dengan, uhm _monkey_.

"Mukyaaa! Otakku tidak bisa menghapal lebih banyak dari ini, Sakuraba!" Monta memelas frustasi. Ini lebih sulit daripada menghapal kartu strategi Deimon Devil Bats—karena setidaknya kartu itu memiliki gambar yang memudahkannya untuk mengingat.

Sakuraba _sweatdrop_ dan beralih ke Akaba. "Akaba, kurasa kau bukannya tidak hapal dengan dialogmu bukan? Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengganti-ganti dialogmu pada setiap adegan?"

"Fuh ... tentu saja aku sudah lama hapal dialognya. Tapi karena menurutku dialognya tidak sesuai dengan aliran musikku, aku menggantinya." Akaba menggejreng gitarnya. Membuat _sweatdrop_ Sakuraba semakin banyak. Di dalam hatinya ia mulai memahami bagaimana perasaan Mamori yang selalu naik darah ketika menghadapi anak-anak ini.

**Brak!**

Suzuna meluncur masuk ke ruangan latihan dengan _in-line skate_-nya. Menghampiri Hiruma dan membisikkan beberapa kata. Semuanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya Hiruma mengeluarkan tawa yang menggelegar, menyebabkan gaung di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kekekekekeke! Kau bilang apa, _Cheer_ Sialan? Manajer Sialan itu—"

"You-_nii_!" Suzuna berteriak menghentikan kalimat Hiruma. Dia panik dan semakin panik ketika para _All Star_ memandang mereka dengan tatapan _kepo_ tingkat tinggi.

"Mamo-_nee_ kenapa, Suzuna?" Riku memicingkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati Suzuna. Yap, Riku merupakan pemegang rekor dunia pemain _football _terkepo sepanjang masa.

Suzuna memaksakan dirinya tersenyum untuk menghapus kesan paniknya. "Dia sakit, yah itu saja. A-ayo kalian cepat sana latihan lagi!" dia memutar badan Riku dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Sedangkan Hiruma masih saja terkekeh, memegangi perutnya dan air matanya sampai keluar layaknya air mancur karena tertawa. "Cebol Rambut Putih Sialan, 'Kak Mamori'-mu itu terkena—"

"Jangan katakan, You-_nii_!"

"—bisul. **Di pantat**."

Seketika semuanya hening. Mizumachi memegang-megang pantatnya, ia ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki bisul di pantatnya dulu. Sungguh penderitaan yang teramat pedih. Semuanya lalu menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan _kau-keji-sekali-Hiruma-itu-bukanlah-hal-yang-patut -ditertawakan-apalagi-Mamori-itu-seorang-perempuan _.

Hiruma memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertawa jika mendengar seseorang memiliki bisul di pantat tiga buah sekaligus?"

"Buh—" Mereka langsung tertawa dengan kejinya. Wajah Suzuna memerah malu, setan itu sudah membuka aib perempuan yang sudah ia anggap saudara—walau begitu, pada akhirnya tawanya tak dapat ia tahan juga. Dan Mamori, sepertinya dia sedang bersin-bersin di kamarnya, sambil meraung kesakitan.

...

"Tapi tetap saja kita butuh sutradara." Setelah puas tertawa—menertawakan tepatnya, akhirnya Kakei sadar bahwa mereka masih sangat jauh dari kata siap untuk tampil di pergelaran Deimon tersebut.

Semuanya kemudian berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran seperti sedang menyusun strategi di pertandingan _football_. Memasang wajah serius ala "_funnuraba_"-nya Kurita yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya kram perut. Terlebih melihat wajah para lelaki _cool_ itu yang melakukan "_funnuraba face_"; Taka dan Riku. Oh, sudahlah. Kasihan _image_ mereka.

"Iya tuh, sutradara Sakuraba kurang kompeten." Sambung Ikkyu. Sakuraba yang mendengar hal itu bagai tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Oke, Sakuraba lebay.

"Bagaimana, Hiruma?" tanya Marco dengan isyarat dagunya pada Hiruma. Jika bukan sedang dalam _mood_ baik, mungkin Hiruma sudah menembak Marco tepat di bulu matanya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh tambahan anggota." Hiruma menjawab dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa daun sirihnya—yang _mint_ abis, _Coy_.

"Tambahan? Siapa lagi? Agon? Ih, _males beudth_." Shin _nimbrung_, tak yakin itu benar-benar kalimat dari mulutnya atau mungkin ada sesorang yang telah meng-_hack_ otaknya.

"..." semuanya mengiyakan dalam hati. Mereka kemudian berpikir siapa yang akan mereka jadikan penuntun dalam kegelapan ini, oh, Sayangku mengapa kau—mohon maaf, ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Di saat-saat hening itu Otawara tampak berusaha memacahkan keheningan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Otawara jangan kentut!" Kotaro yang sadar isyarat diam Otawara berubah ke arah buruk menghardik Si Pabrik Kentut itu, untunglah belum sempat gas beracunnya keluar. Atau mereka akan mati keracunan di dalam ruangan ber-_AirConditioner_ ini.

"Lapar..." Mizumachi memegangi perutnya, begitu juga Monta, Kurita, Gaou dan bahkan Sena. Mereka mulai diam kembali. Biasanya jam segini sudah tersedia makanan hasil masakan Mamori. Walau manajer itu keras saat menjadi sutradara, tapi ia tetap saja manajer Deimon yang pintar masak dan berhati lembut. Uhuk, kangen...

**Cklek**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, muncul sesosok perempuan berkepang yang menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali dan kemudian melangkah masuk mendekati lingkaran yang mereka buat. Perempuan itu menjinjing sebuah tas karton besar yang sepertinya terisi penuh akan sesuatu. Menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya, ia tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"A-ano, i-ini, tadi aku ditelpon Mamori-_san_, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk memasak dan membawakan makanan untuk kalian karena dia sakit." Ujarnya terbata-bata gelisah, tentu tidak akan nyaman bukan jika ditatap—bahkan dipelototi oleh banyak orang?

"Itu ... makanan?" Mizumachi menunjuk kantong karton besar di tangan Karin itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan air liur yang menetes di sela-sela bibirnya. Jijik. Karin _sweatdrop_ dan mengangguk pelan.

Yamato—kaisar ganteng berambut ombak deburan pantai cetar membahana itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Karin, tersenyum lalu memeluknya. Modus emang.

"Aku tahu, kau itu dewi—baik di hatiku maupun di hati semua orang, Karin." Pipi Karin merona. Kaisar itu terkadang membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat keluar dari tulang rusuk.

"DEWIIIII!" para _all star_ lain (dengan niat modus) juga langsung berlarian memeluk Karin, emang si Yamato doang yang bisa modus? Enggak _kalee_.

...

Berbagai macam makanan yang dibawa Karin, mulai dari makanan khas Jepang sampai khas Indonesia. Ada ramen, sushi bahkan rendang dan pecel ayam. Ngakunya Karin sih kalau yang masakan Indonesia dia beli _online_, pakai apa coba ngirimnya.

_All Star_ makan dengan lahap, terlebih Kurita dan Gaou yang sudah seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari. Karin lagi-lagi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka, pantas saja Mamori sampai menelponnya untuk memasakkan makanan. Eh, bukannya Karin ada di Osaka? Terus jam berapa dia berangkat dari sana? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal sepele.

"Jadi Mamori-_san_ sakit apa?"

Sena yang awalnya sedang minum dengan tenang langsung nyembur dan tepat mengenai wajah Shin. Ia langsung mengambil kain lap dan melap wajah Shin dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa meminta ampun. Taka yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang membaca buku terkekeh di balik bukunya. Riku yang jaim itu saja bahunya sudah bergoyang-goyang karena menahan rasa geli di perutnya. Hiruma dan yang lain malah tertawa dengan lepas—dasar tidak berperasaan.

Yamato dengan menahan tawa, membisikkan pelan ke telinga Karin. "Dia terkena ... bi-bi-ahahahahahahahaha!"—dia tertawa tepat di telinga Karin dan membuat _quarterback _perempuan itu refleks menutup telinganya. Dari apa yang otak Karin tangkap sepertinya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini lebih jauh.

"Haduh-haduh ahahahahaha! Ehem, uhuk." Kakei yang tertawa lepas mencoba mendapatkan kembali kekerenannya yang tadi sempat hilang. "Jadi Karin, bagaimana kalau kau jadi sutradara kami saja?" tanyanya sambil meraih tangan Karin dan menautkannya dengan jari-jarinya. _Bro_, modus aja lu.

Karin—yang mulai lelah dengan kemodusan pria-pria jomblo ini malah membalas tautan tangan Kakei dan ia mengerutkan keningnya,"A-apa? Sutradara, bukankah Sakuraba lebih—"

"Dia tidak impote*." Potong Monta sok tahu. Astaga apa ini.

"Tidak kompeten!" Ikkyu membenarkan perkataan Monta dan menjitak _monkey_ itu. Ia mengulang pernyataannya tadi yang membuat Sakuraba tertusuk dua kali. Sedangkan Achilles sedang sibuk sendiri berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Kakei dan Karin.

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ku-kurasa aku juga tidak kompeten—"

"Kau pasti bisa." Kakei semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Yamato dan Akaba saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian mereka membantu Achilles melepaskan genggaman _crackpair _tersebut.

...

Semua sudah kembali ke posisi masing-masing, Sakuraba sebagai sutradara pengganti mengajak Karin berkeliling melihat hasil latihan mereka selama ini. Badan tingginya menempel ke Karin—tidak disangka ternyata Sakuraba juga bisa bermodus ria. Dasar jom-eh _single_. Mereka berkunjung dari satu orang ke orang yang lain menjelaskan bagian mana yang menjadi kekurangannya masing-masing.

"Akaba ...," Sakuraba menghela napasnya sebentar. "Yah kau tahu dia pintar tapi entah mengapa dia selalu menggonta-ganti dialognya." Akaba memperbaiki letak kacamatanya seolah-olah memeberi isyarat _masalah-buat-lo?_

"Hm..." Karin mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya ia tahu alasan Akaba melakukan coretmanuvercoret penggonta-gantian dialog itu. Dia mengambil naskah yang ada di tangan Akaba dan melihat naskah dialognya. "Alice In Wonderland? Kalian mau mementaskan ini?"

Sakuraba mengangguk. "Ini pilihan Hiruma, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia memilih cerita ini. Mungkin karena karekter di cerita ini banyak. Padahal agak sulit untuk menjadikannya musikal."

Karin melirik ke arah Hiruma dan setan itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum, diulangi tersenyum. TERSENYUM SETAN. "Aku tahu mengapa ia memilih ini." Karin mengeratkan pegangannya pada naskah itu. Membalas senyum Hiruma dengan senyuman miring—senyuman _psycho_.

.

.

_**/T B C/**_

.

.

* * *

A/N:

_(silakan dilewatkan cuap-cuap geje ini)_

Haloo! Apa kabar kalian? Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu! Udah ngebet banget nulis fict di fandom tercintah ini. Saya kembali lagi dengan fict baru (bukannya ngurus yang lama, hehe) lagi-lagi genrenya komedi—maaf ya jika terkesan maksa.

Fict ini bakal terbagi dalam dua chapter (yang chapter keduanya sedang mengambang~) tentang yah yang kalian tahu para all star unik itu. Bacanya diharap santai dan jangan dianggap terlalu serius, oke?

Terus saya sengaja tidak membuat pairing (seperti beberapa judul all star dulu yang menggunakan pair AKarin) karena sepertinya seru membuat para anggota all star di sini berlomba-lomba memodusi Karin. xD oh ya, buat my hunny bunny sweety, Yunna, maaf ayangmu ini belum sempat mengabulkan request KakeiKarinmu, sebagai gantinya, aku beri hintsnya dulu saja, ya. Maaaaaf. ._.v

Betewe hari Selasa dan Rabu minggu depan saya bakal menghadapi ujian uhukSBMPTNuhuk doakan saya ya! xD /duesh

Dan fict ini dipersembahkan buat semua yang abis UN maupun UKK untuk sekedar meramaikan liburan kalian, semoga berkenan! ^0^

Sampai bertemu lagi~

_Mind to review?_


End file.
